The Copycat
by BookWorm of a Girl
Summary: A new villain shows up on the radar, but in the end who's side is she really on?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything young justice related.

This chapter is kinda short, but it's basically just the intro chapter so the next one's will probably be longer. Anyways, please enjoy this new story!

* * *

**The Chase**

The girl leapt over the ally to another roof with ease, and performed a perfect flip just to show off. She looked back to see her pursuers only twenty feet away, but they were obviously tiring out. She grinned and thought to herself "_T__hey make it too easy to get away." _She turned around and continued to spring from roof to roof with such gracefullness she might as well have been dancing. But after jumping over seventeen apartment buildings and businesses, she finally noticed that the soft pad of footsteps, and the occasional grunts of effort were no longer audible. The girl was now worried for she knew that one of her attackers was somewhat slower since her levitating powers didn't allow for much speed. Another was quite obvious and didn't possess much stealth, so she wondered why she couldn't even hear the other three.

The girl managed to skip over another three buildings while consumed with her worries, but finally stopped and looked behind her.

No one was there. She couldn't even make out the ninja-like one's figure who she'd guessed would be the closest. Now that there was a break, she took the opportunity to fix her hazel colored hair into a tighter ponytail, readjust her mask covering her dark blue eyes that glowed in the night, and wonder where her pursuers had gone.

"Mind giving it back?" She whirled around to see the leader of the group (whose name she believed was aqualad), the ninja-like and famous Robin, and a kid dressed in a red and yellow spandex suit who she didn't remember seeing before, jump down from a red ship suspended in the air. "_S__o that's how they got ahead of me," _she thought with fascination."Here. Not worth it anyway," she purred. She smiled mischievously, and removed a small file tucked in one of the compartments on her belt that fit snugly around her waist. They glared at her with evil stares plastered on their faces. She only laughed like a madman and tossed the file towards the three boys.

Aqualad and the boy in red and yellow stared at her with shock, not believing that it would be this easy to retrieve the file from the thief, but Robin only continued to glare. She could easily take them on, with none of them knowing how dangerous she actually is, but she wanted to take the less tiring option, and started to back away towards the edge of the roof - looking at the ally that would lead to her escape."It's not that easy, you know," Robin stated, and they started to advance on her with the belief that they could actually catch her.

She only rolled her eyes under her mask and pulled out two grey orbs that dangled from her belt, and threw them at they boy's feet. They created a large smoke screen that engulfed the heroes, allowing her to make an easy escape from this unwanted fight.

She chuckled to herself as she watched them barrel out of the smoke expecting a fight. But she was already off the building; watching the confused boys from a street corner. Finally she could return to her home.

* * *

Robin looked to his friends after he picked up the file that lay on the ground. They looked completely dumbfounded, but he was only nervous for he did not know if the strange girl had gotten a chance to look through the file. He immediately flipped through each page, looking for any sign of damage or use done by her. The weight began to lift off his shoulders as he neared the end of the file, but another ton was added when he saw tiny, rushed print scribbled onto the last page. _I know all of it._

Robin dropped the papers in despair, and a look of devastation fell upon his face. "What was the file?" his friend, Kid Flash, asked with concern in his voice.

Robin's whispered answer barely carried over the breeze and the sirens blaring all over the city "This file has my secret identity in it."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: as you always see, I don't own anything.

So this chapter is a bit longer than the first, but please review and I hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

**Plans**

Mimic skipped down the rundown streets with a grin on her face that would have outmatched the Cheshire cat. Little shadows of sketchy figures littered every alley she passed, but Mimic couldn't care less. She only stopped skipping when she reached her destination: a tunnel that led to a completely abandoned subway station that she called home. As she walked down the tunnel, she was careful not to step on any of the trash that was strewn across the steps, so she wouldn't make a sound. She stepped across the yellow tape that marked the subway station as abandoned, and walked over to a rusted metal door which used to be the entrance to a maintinence room. She pulled it open and sighed with content when she saw her room. A large pile of fluffy blankets, Mimic considered a bed, rested in the corner on a stained concrete floor. As much as she wanted to pass out from exhaustion and happiness, she instead walked over to a large, carefully crafted dresser that stood near the entrance to her room. It had a mirror that reached the ceiling, and was adorned with pictures and information of new people to mess with. And it was currently littered with photos of the young justice members.

Though she would love to devise new plans to piss off the young justice, she tiredly stripped off her costume. It was a spandex outfit that had intricate swirls of black and white covering her torso and legs, a half black and half white mask covering only her dark blue eyes, a utility belt which held many essential weapons, and hidden knifes located in her forearm sleeve. She slumped over to her makeshift bed and fell asleep with a mischievous smile plastered on her face. "_The next few weeks are going to be fun_" she thought, as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"No no no no no... this can't be happening..."

Robin muttered to himself. He sat down on his bed at Mount Justice and put his head into his hands. Aqualad and Kid Flash stared at Robin with concern, not sure of how to comfort him. After all they had never had their secret identity threatened.

It was an awkward silence for the next minute with the occasional babble of unintelligible words coming from robin's mouth. But when Robin looked and sounded on the verge of tears, Wally and Kaldur could no longer watch their friend suffer, and instead anger and rage coursed through their veins. Kaldur finally spoke up with a forceful voice "We will catch this new villain that took your secret, Robin. She will not get away with this!" Wally agreed "Dude, no way are we going to do nothing about this. We are your friends and we will find her and catch her," his friendly and playful tone of voice was gone, and replaced by anger towards that stupid girl.

Robin stared at them. The nervous muttering coming from his mouth ceased, and instead was filled with a devious grin. He was surprised to find such rage in their voices, but he knew that they would do anything for him and he the same. Though his secret would most likely be leaked throughout the world of villains, Robin was excited. "_Finding this girl is going to be extremely fun." _He thought to himself, and already were plans and traps forming in his head.

* * *

Riiiing. **Riiiing._ Riiiing_**_. _

"Oh, hell no!" Mimic screamed at her alarm. She had no clue why, she set it for 6:00am - that's too early for humans. Almost smashing it, she accidentally knocked the alarm to the floor. _"But at least it's turned off" _she thought blissfully as she fell back to sleep in the warm pile of blankets.

Riiiing.

Her eyes shot open and with ninja-like reflexes, she picked up the alarm that lied on the floor, and chucked it into the cement wall. It exploded with a satisfying fizzle of electricity.

Riiiing.

It was her phone all the way across the room. Before she would be forced to listen to another aggravating noise, she bolted across the room at inhuman speed.

"Hello?" Mimic said with irritation.

"Hey, it's Nadia!" Mimic could _hear _the smile in her voice, but she replied happily, knowing that it was her best friend from before she went criminal.

"Hey! We are still up for the breakfast right?"

"Of course! I just knew that you wouldn't get up until someone made you."

Mimic would normally reply with a snarky remark, but in this case she knew it was completely true.

"Well just make sure you get there at 9:00. This is one of the only days I have off, so another breakfast with my best friend won't be until another two months.

"I'm getting up, Nadia, but I'll see you there!" Mimic only barely heard Nadia's cheerful reply before she hung up, and rushed to get ready. Throwing on her a casual outfit, a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans, she sprinted out of her room and walked over to an almost invisible door. One that could only be found if you Knew where to look. She pushed a button that was disguised as a small chip in the wall, and a door made out of the concrete retracted to show her _real _room. She looked upon a hallway with an endless supply of doors; each having a different purpose. Mimic kept walking past all of the doors, looking for one in particular. "The training room, bathroom, weapons room, kitchen, living room. Ah, the computer room." She smiled, knowing that a breakfast with her best friend wasn't the only fun plan for the day.


End file.
